THE BATMAN TALES
by Jedi4Jesus13
Summary: The Batman Tales is a series of short adventures from the life of Batman taken from different times in his life. Some will add up for one big story while others will remain independant. All stories are part of the my greater DC cannon. Please like and follow his adventures.
1. Pilot

The rain beat against him, just as life always had. It soaked him to his core. Finally he collapsed to his knees. He looked up, defeated, at his enemy. He saw the gun and blade pointed at him. He looked back down at his reflection in the puddled streets. It was disturbed by the rain and blood drops rolling off his chin.

There was a loud bang. He looked up and watched with horror as his father fell backwards in the rain before splashing down in the flooded alley. Another gunshot went off and his mother fell to the ground. Blood soaked pearls fell around her and ricocheted off the pavement. A loud, foreign sounding scream sounded, seemingly reverberating off the walls. This scared the stranger as it turned and fled.

It took him a second to figure out that the scream was coming from him. He stopped. Gathering up the courage he ran out from his place of hiding and fell next his parents bodies. He desperately prayed for them to get up, to say it was ok, but nothing happened. He stared into his father's eyes hoping they would look back, that his mouth would utter more of those uniquely wise, comforting, and convicting words, but none were uttered. Then, his father spoke out to him, not from his body but from his memories, saying, "It isn't the fall that defines you, but how get back up! Will you lay there in your failure and pain, or will you rise?"

He looked up once again at the barrel of the gun. "Who are you?" his opponent taunted? "Everyone says you're a monster, a force of nature, but i know what you are. You're nothin' but a…"

He rose, striking the gun out of his opponent's hand with renewed vigor and strength. " I am vengeance!" He cried as he punched he man's stomach. The man rose a sword, but he caught it with the hooks on his arm and snapped the blade! "I am the night!" His opponent stepped back but he was faster. One, two, three punches he landed. The man stumbled and fell backwards but he caught him. He looked into his opponent's eyes and growled, "I am Batman!"

He rose Deathstroke in the air and through him down onto his knee. He looked up at the sky. The rain that beat him earlier now gave him strength. THE END.


	2. Orgins part 1

A man named Bruce Wayne hit his head on a bar as the truck he was riding in hit a bump, adding to the discomfort. His hands were tied tightly behind his back. He was riding in the back of a large truck with a tarp covering the bed along with nine other prisoners and three guards.

He had lost track of which country he was in in all his travels. He had left Gotham City three years previously in his quest to better his body and mind. Within a month of traveling, he was able to go off the grid. He left his fortune to his old butler, legal guardian, and friend Alfred Pennyworth in order to protect them for the eventual return. To hide his identity, he grew out his hair and beard and would often stain his skin with different coffees and herbs. He had gone by many names through the years. Early on he went by Johnpaul, then Ducharse, Li, and much more. The one he was currently going by is Damion.

In the past three years, he had trained under one master. She was a master of the mind and body. He did not train to hit but to take it. She trained him to control his body temperature, pulse, and adrenaline. He could make his mind speed up to the point the world and his own body seemed to move in slow motion. He could make his body as hard as a brick. After a complication in the Master's town, he had to depart, but his training there was already complete. He was still naive. After traveling hundreds of miles, he decided to exercise his newly crafted talents on a criminal underworld. To do so he lowered himself to a criminal to understand them. There he almost fell. There he realized that anyone was a couple of mistakes away from murder, Everyone had the potential for great good and evil. When he hit his lowest point, he forgot his training and was arrested.

For the past two weeks he lived in a pit until yesterday afternoon. There in his cell, he remembered his training and the whole purpose of his travels. When the guards came to his cell, he assumed they were rations, but instead they bound his hands behind him and put a sack over his head. He had since been thrown in the truck and hadn't left since. They had been traveling for almost a day now. Only stopping twice for only five minutes each. From what he was able to glean from the bits of cries and whispers, wherever they were headed wasn't good.

Soon later, the truck stopped. Shouting and movement could be heard from outside. This wasn't another fueling stop. This is the destination. Surely enough, he was lifted from his seat and thrown out of the truck onto the hard, cold ground. Once all the prisoners were unloaded, they were forced side-by-side and in a kneeling position. Suddenly, without warning the sack covering his head was ripped from his head. The light nearly blinded him. Blinking rapidly, he took in his surroundings. His eyes and head moved as quickly as they could without drawing suspicion. They surrounded by snow capped mountains and large, rocky fields. On top of the guards and prisoners, there were more people. Twelve, no thirteen men stood dressed in black around them. They all were armed with swords and other numerous weapons.

The others were on their faces begging for mercy, but he wasn't. This did not go unnoticed by the dark warriors. One stepped forward and asked, "Who are you?"

One of the guards answered, "He's …" but the rest of his sentence was interrupted by the masked man, " I asked him! Who are you?"

Bruce looked up and replied, "I am justice."

The man laughed, "No! You are many things but not that. No, you are a criminal!"

"Maybe so, but who are you?"

The man lowered a sword to Bruce's throat and said, "You stand before death and have the audacity to question it? You are not justice, because we are justice."

The man removed the sword from his throat and turned around and began to walk away. He smiled and said, "Then I am vengeance!" He climbed to his feet and ran. He lifted up his legs and swung his bound hands under him bringing them forward.

The man spun around and brought his sword crashing down on him. The sword slowed in air. The whole world slowed down. He pulled his arms up. They were too slow. He forgot his body is not as fast as his mind, but they were fast enough to catch the blade as it fell.

The man slid the blade down and out from his hands. He gasped and stumbled backward, blood dripping from his hands. The cuts stung but are not deep. Looking down he realized that the blade not only cut his hands but the rope that bind them. He pried his arms apart, fully breaking the bonds.

The man spoke, "The problem with vengence is it is blind, consumed by wrath. It is partial, biased…" The man rose his sword, but was caught by another masked man. Upon closer investigation, Bruce noticed that this new man's outfit was lined with purple, signifying rank or perhaps royalty.

"No, Ducard!" the new man interrupted. "What is your name?"

Bruce, deciding to comply or partially at least answered, "Damian, Damian Kayne."

"Perhaps. If you truly desire justice and are willing to commit to a cause beyond yourself then come, climb and become more than a man. On the top of the third mountain is a place where you can learn."


	3. Darkness Rising

BATMAN: ELECTION YEAR

EPISODE 1

Batman sprinted across the rooftops. As he approached the First Gothamite Memorial Bank, he slowed down to remain silent. There were two men on the roof, both wearing black masks. One was wielding a sniper rifle and the other was on his knees, working with an electrical box. According to his drones, there was a blind spot on the far left corner where they couldn't see. If he could land there quietly and sneak around the decorative architecture, he could incapacitate them easily.

Using his cape to lessen his impact, he lept onto the corner. As he approached near them, he stopped to listen.

"Frank, can you believe this! We're hitting Falcone's bank." Said the armed one in a hushed tone of nervous excitement.

"The boss has some guts doesn't he? Black mask is going to run this town soon when we are done." Frank replied.

Batman had heard enough. In rapid succession, he spun around the corner, forced Frank's head into an electrical box, grabbed the shoulder strap of the other one and used his momentum and speed to spin the guard around. To keep the other man from falling on top of him, he pivoted, thus temporarily stabilizing himself, and instead of the man falling on him, now he was falling on him. As he went down, he forced his knee into the man's back. The sniper rifle slid away and the man let out a short but loud cry before Batman hit him in the back of the head.

A voice came through the comlink in his cowl, "Sir the drones detect two more in the hallway beneath you. Both appear to be moderately armed and six heavily armed on the ground level."

"Tha…" but before he could finish, Alfred persisted. "But sir, there appear to be hostages."

"How many Alfred?"

"They seem to be tied together behind the main counter. The drones are having a tough time deciphering how many but if I had to guess, I would say 4. One more thing Bruce, be careful."

Batman walked over to the rooftop door and kicked it open with a heavily armored boot. The two guards in the hall spun around. He has an estimated 2 seconds before the guards realized he isn't one of their companions. Bending low and charging at full speed, he drew to two shurikens from his belt and threw them at their hands. The shurikens hit in such a way the robbers rose their hands in pain and one even dropped his gun. Batman dove forward, slamming the two's heads together, and forcing them to the the floor.

Meanwhile on the ground floor, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Robert Kane, a security guard at the bank, left his head. His hands are bound by tape and his mouth is taped too. He had been in a similar situation before when he was in the Marine Corps. He was never tied up, but he was pinned under a large piece of debris from the hospital he and the rest of his unit had been dispatched to protect.

Their unit had gotten word of a possible attack and had started evacuating the hospital. Unfortunately, most of the inhabitants were critically injured and could not be safely evacuated. I had been helping carry medical supplies when a shell hit the wall next to him. It did not fully go off, but it caused enough damage to collapse that side of the building. The force of the blast knocked him onto his back, and a piece of concrete landed on his left leg. Eventually others from his unit were able to free him.

After the war, he moved back to his home city of Gotham. The next year, he married his high school sweetheart, Elizabeth. To pay for the wedding he tried to get a job with the GCPD, but his bad leg got in the way. He was, however, able to get a job as a security officer at a local bank. That is where he had worked for the past eleven years.

That moment when he was pinned in the war was the most terrifying moment of his life until now. Unlike then, there was nobody he knew that was on their way to save the day.. They were all alone. Now it was his time time to act. Summoning all of his courage, he lept to his feet and tackled the armed man nearest. The man's shotgun shotgun clattered away across the large lobby. Unfortunately for him, the element of surprise had worn out and despite his superior strength, his hands are still bound! The masked robber forced Bob onto his back and placed placed his knee on his gut. The robber pulled out a second gun and pressed it to Bob's forehead.

Bob could feel the cold metal of the pistol in between his eyes. Determined he would not die a coward, he opened his eyes and stared daggers into the other's eyes. The masked man spoke, "You should have sat still like a …"

The elevator ding interrupted him. All the eyes in the room drew towards the door. As the doors slid open, smoke spilled out and into the lobby. Totally forgetting the man he was wrestling with, the robber stood up and pointed his gun at the elevator. After what felt like minutes, half of the armed robbers opened fire and slowly moved towards the elevator. When the smoke cleared, the elevator appeared to be empty.

Batman crouched on top of the elevator and peered through the small hole he punctured just moments earlier. He waited until two of the men were standing directly below him. He raised his gauntleted fist and punched through the elevator top, striking the robber in the head! He dropped down and used his cape to knock the small firearm out of the other man's hand.

Suddenly, the world seemed to slow. Though his body was still handicapped by his usual restrictions, his brain sped up with the rush of adrenaline, as he trained it to do. He reached out with his right hand and grabbed the man's shirt and struck him in the temple with his left. He swung the limp body and pushed it ahead of him as a shield. Using the temporary barrier, Batman dove and rolled behind the teller counter where the hostages were being cept.

As he ran out from around corner, the last robber rose a large pistol and pointed it at Batman with both hands. Before Batman reached him however, a security guard wrapped his tapped tapped hands around the man's throat. Caught off guard, he dropped his gun. Batman seeing his opportunity, sturke the robber hard in the ribs. The security guard relinquished his hold on the robber. Gasping for breath, the robber fell to his knees, panting and begging for mercy. Before Batman could respond, the guard hit the man hard on the head. The defeated robber fell over into a pathetic heap.

Batman removed a shuriken and cut the tape from the guards hands, and ripped it off his mouth. Without delay, Bob said, "There are three more in the vault!"

"Activate the silent alarm and free the hostages," and without giving Bob time to answer, he ran towards the vault.

Before he made it to the vault, however; one of the robbers ran out towards him. With a machine gun raised, he yelled, "Go. I'll cover ya'!" and fired a barrage of gunfire in his direction. Just in time, Batman lifted up his feet and fell forwards. Bullets narrowly missed his head when he went down, but he couldn't think about that. Quickly crawling around the corner, he rushed out and threw a shuriken towards the shooter. The shooter didn't realize he was moving again until it was too late. With extreme precision, the shuriken knocked the gun from his hands. Before the man could turn around to run, he drove his elbow into the him and forced him onto the ground.

By the time he made it out, they were already in a car and speeding away. He pulled out one more shuriken and fired it into the car.

Batman rushed back in and addressed the security guard that aided him, "Bob Kane," he noticed the man's badge, "good job. Tell the police that it was the Black Mask gang. There should be two in the hallway above us and on the roof. All of them are tied up." Glancing down to the 'I Believe in Dent' pin on Bob's shirt he also added, "Good taste."

Turning towards the door, Batman started to leave. Bob couldn't believe what just happened. He was sure he was going to die back there. That nobody was coming. That nobody cared about all the crime on the streets, but Batman did. Batman came and saved his life. As Batman wa exiting, he called, "How can I possibly thank you?"

Batman turned and said, "You won't have to."

As Batman stepped outside, the Batmobile pulled up to him. As he climbed into the Batmobile, Alfred's voice called through his radio, "Sir, you need to get here soon. Mr. Dent has already started his speech."

"Ok Alfred. Better take the underwater entrance so none of Harvey's supporters see us."

"Indeed sir. It would be for the best if none of Harvey's constituents, while roaming the grounds, see the Batman trying to sneak in."

EPISODE 2: SILVER TONGUES

The Batmobile resurfaced inside the Cave. It is built to travel above and below the water. It can not, however, stay below the surface for more than 45 minutes. The underwater entrance to the Cave required 29 minutes of underwater travel. It is only one out of thirteen entrances/exits.

The one behind a fake wall in the music room of the manor can be accessed by playing a certain key on the black piano on the far left. Another entrance is the one behind a bookshelf in the grand library. In the garage, behind a fake wall, is another entrance from the cave. Other entrances went outside.

Already dressed in his tux, he climbed out of the Batmobile. He ran to a spiral, where he climbed rapidly. After climbing to the top and walking through a narrow pathway, he came to a dead end. He pushed a small button on the wall and it shuttered. He pushed the trapped door open and stepped into the library. There, he met his butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

"Sir," Alfred said, "Mr. Dent has been stalling for you."

Straightening his tie, Bruce replied, "Well I'm waiting. By the way Alfred we need to talk in the cave latter."

"Yes sir. We will, but for now," he pushed open the grand doors to the Ballroom and continued, they're waiting for you."

Carmine Falcone watched Bruce Wayne give a homily about Harvey Dent. "I believe in Harvey Dent. Carmine Falcone and Mayor Hill have bullied the great citizens of Gotham for too long…" He turned off his 88 inch tv and discarded the remote.


End file.
